Geschenktes Leben
by nekrep
Summary: "Jetzt... sind wir... wieder quitt"  Nein...sind wir nicht... Du...hast mir dein Leben geschenkt...


Hey!  
>Das hier ist mein zweiter Versuch einer One Piece-FF (den ersten hab ich noch nicht hochgeladen, werd ich aber später nachholen). Es würde mich wirklich freuen wenn ihr mir eure Meinung dazu sagen könntet^^ Also was euch gefallen hat oder was ich noch verbessern sollte (konstruktive Kritik ist immer gerne gesehen^^)<p>

Timeline: (sehr) kurz nach Thriller Bark

Disclaimer: One Piece gehört (natürlich) nicht mir. Auch nicht die Personen daraus. Mir gehört einzig und allein die Idee zur dieser Fanfiction.

* * *

><p>[Geschenktes Leben]<p>

"Jetzt... sind wir... wieder quitt"

_Nein...sind wir nicht... Du...hast mir dein Leben geschenkt..._

Es war ein ruhiger Tag auf der Thousand Sunny. Selbst der aufgeweckte Strohhut genoss die Ruhe auf dem Schiff nach solch anstrengenden Tagen.

Ja, Thriller Bark war wirklich gefährlicher als so manch anderes Abenteuer, das sie bisher bestritten hatten. Da durfte man sich ein bisschen Entspannung schon mal gönnen. Sogar Zoro hatte sein Training ein wenig zurückgedreht, und das sollte schon was heißen! Aber vorallem ihn hatte es ja ziemlich heftig erwischt.

Ja, die Sache mit Kuma... Sanji wusste noch immer nicht so recht, wie er darüber denken sollte. Er hatte schon öfters versucht mit Zoro darüber zu sprechen, aber der hatte jedesmal abgeblockt und war verschwunden.

_Verdammter Marimo...! _ärgerte sich der Smutje, während er weiter das Abendessen für die Crew zubereitete.

Aber er war nicht der einzige, der sich darüber Gedanken machte. Auch Brook, das neueste Mitglied der Strohhutbande, ließ diese Geschichte nicht los. So viel...Zusammenhalt, Loyalität, Freundschaft und Mut hatte er noch nie gesehen. Es faszinierte ihn immer wieder, auf welch außergewöhnliche Bande er da gestoßen war.

Selbst Robin konnte sich hin und wieder dabei ertappen, daran zurück zudenken. Aber sie versuchte sich keine weiteren Sorgen zu machen. Alle waren am Leben, das war das Wichtigste.

So kam es, dass auch an diesem Tag Alles seinen gewohnten Gang lief. Schon bald rief Sanji zum Essen und der übliche Kampf begann.

Währe es doch nur bei diesem einem geblieben...

"LEUTE, KOMMT SOFORT RAUS! MARINE IM ANMARSCH!"

Franky's, durch den Lautsprecher verstärkte Stimme, hallte über das ganze Schiff.

Die restliche Crew hatte sich nach dem Abendessen noch zusammengesetzt um den Abend gemeinsam zu vebringen, doch als sie den Ruf hörten waren sofort alle aufgesprungen und hinaus auf's Deck gerannt.

Und tatsächlich, nicht weit entfernt konnten sie mehrere Schiffe der Marine ausmachen, die zielstrebig auf sie zuhielten. Eigentlich kein großes Problem, aber sie alle waren noch ziemlich angeschlagen nach den letzten Ereignissen. Alle außer Ruffy, der natürlich sofort wieder in begeisterte Rufe ausbrach, während sich Chopper und Lysop schnell hinter dem Hauptmast versteckten.

Franky war inzwischen auf's Deck runtergekommen und schaute nun den immer näher kommenden Schiffen mit hochgeschobener Sonnenbrille entgegen.

"Ruffy... Wir sollten uns echt nicht mit denen anlegen...die schauen ziemlich gefährlich aus! Und es sind so viele!", sagte Lysop mit zittriger Stimme zu seinem Käpt'n.

Doch der hatte schon wieder ein aufgeregtes Leuchten in den Augen.

"Ach was, mit denen werden wir doch locker fertig!", rief er mit voller Überzeugung zurück.

Auch auf Zoro's Gesicht hatte sich derweil ein kampflustiges Grinsen geschlichen. Locker lag seine rechte Hand auf dem Griff eines seiner Schwerter.

"Ruffy, wir sollten hier wirklich nicht länger bleiben als nötig! Ich will nicht schon wieder irgendeinen Ärger bekommen, jetzt, wo wir gerade erst ein wenig Ruhe haben!", sagte Nami, während sie Franky und Chopper losschickte, um die Sunny so schnell wie möglich aus der Gefahrenzone zu bekommen.

"Aber Nami!", quengelte Ruffy. "Es ist doch sonst so langweilig!".

"Nichts da, Ruffy!". Nach einer Kopfnuss war dann auch der Käpt'n still, aber um einen Kampf würden sie wohl nicht mehr herumkommen, die Marine war einfach schon zu

* * *

><p>Ein harter Kampf war zwischen den Strohhüten und der Marine entbrannt. Nami konnte kaum die Übersicht behalten, überall weiße Marinesoldaten, zwischendurch mal ein Aufblitzen von grünen Haaren, einem gelben Strohhut oder einem schwarzen Anzug. Während sich Ruffy, Sanji, Zoro und Brook mitten ins Getümmel geworfen hatten, versuchten Robin, Lysop und Nami die Soldaten aus der Ferne zurück auf ihre Schiffe zu drängen. Franky und Chopper waren unter Deck verschwunden um den Coup de Bust vorzubereiten. Allerdings waren sie schon bald wieder auf Deck erschienen, mit den ernüchternden Worten, sie hätten nicht mehr genug Cola für einen schnellen Abgang.<p>

Sanji hatte inzwischen schon ziemlich viele der Soldaten ausgeschaltet, aber es wurden einfach nicht weniger! Und er konnte auch schon wieder die Müdigkeit der letzten Tage spüren.

Ruffy schien sich daran aber garnicht zu stören, munter beförderte er einen Angreifer nach dem anderen über Bord.

Auch Brook schien es gut zu gehen, flink huschte er durch die Reihen der Marine und streckte einen nach dem anderen nieder.

Zoro hingegen schien inzwischen schon einige Probleme zu haben. Mehrere kleinere und größere Schnittwunden bedeckten seine Arme, sein Atem ging stoßweise, schwarze Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen. Die Verletzungen, die noch immer nicht ganz verheilt waren, machten ihm schwer zu schaffen. Immer weiter wurde er von den Schlägen der Soldaten zurückgedrängt. Wenn das noch lange so weiterginge, würde er in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten geraten!

Immer wieder musste er zurückweichen, bis er plötzlich mit dem Rücken hart gegen den Hauptmast stieß. Gerade noch rechtzeitig duckte er sich unter einem Schwerthieb hinweg, machte einen schnellen Schritt zur Seite... zu schnell!

Die Welt vor ihm verschwamm, verlor ihre Konturen. Es gab ein klirrendes Geräusch als seine drei Schwerter zu Boden vielen, kurz danach hörte man den dumpfen Aufprall seines eigenen Körpers. Schwer atmend blieb Zoro liegen, nicht länger fähig sich zu bewegen. Seine Wunden schmerzten höllisch, die alten sowie die neuen.

Die Marinesoldaten um ihn herum hatten gesehen, wie er fiel, hatten mit Erstaunen bemerkt, dass er keine Kraft zum Weiterkämpfen hatte. Das war ihre Chance! Roronoa Zoro konnte man nicht einfach so besiegen, aber wenn sich dieser noch nicht einmal auf den Beinen halten konnte sah die Sache schon ganz anders aus!

Auch Ruffy hatte Zoro's Zusammenbruch aus dem Augenwinkel wahrgenommen. Erschrocken hatte er gesehen, wie sein Vize zuerst geschwankt war, zu Boden fiel und sich nun nicht mehr rührte. Sofort unterbrach er seine Kämpfe und versuchte sich zu Zoro durchzuschlagen. Was sich als äußerst schwierig herrausstellte, bei dieser Menge an Soldaten.

_Zoro! Warum machst du nur so dumme Sachen! Wir haben doch alle gesehen, dass du noch immer Schmerzen hast, und trotzdem stürtzt du dich in so gefährliche Kämpfe! Du darfst dein Leben nicht so leichtfertig für uns wegwerfen...nicht schon wieder! _Ruffy's Gedanken rasten. Er musste es irgendwie schaffen, seinen Vizen zu beschützen! Das war er ihm schuldig! Nur noch wenige Meter trennten ihn von Zoro. Nur noch wenige Meter...

"Ha, was denn! Machen dich etwa schon ein paar kleine Schnitte fertig? Die Berichte scheinen wohl doch nicht ganz wahr zu sein!". Die Soldaten hatten sichtlich Spaß daran, den Schwertkämpfer so schwach zu sehen. Sie kamen auf ihn zu, richteten ihre Säbel auf ihn. Sie würden ihn jeden Augenblick töten.

Zoro ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Es machte ihn wütend, so schwach, so... hilflos zu sein! Er musste doch irgendetwas tun können! Er durfte noch nicht sterben! Er hatte doch noch ein Versprechen einzuhalten! Er musste sein Ziel erreichen, seinen Traum erfüllen! Er konnte jetzt nicht einfach aufgeben!

Zoro versuchte sich aufzurichten, brachte sich unter Schmerzen in eine knieende Position. Die Soldaten hatten ein grausamen Lächeln aufgesetzt. Einer von ihnen trat vor, setzte die Spitze seines Schwertes an Zoro's Kehle. Zoro sah dem Mann ihn die Augen, zuckte mit keinem Muskel. Er wusste, weiter würde er nicht kommen. Hier endete sein Weg.

Der Soldat hob sein Schwert hoch, bereit, Zoro's Leben ein Ende zu setzen. Er hörte, wie die Klinge durch die Luft schnitt als sie auf ihn niedergesaust kam, hörte seinen eigenen, schnellen Atem, sein rasendes Herz, hörte...

"ZORO!"

_Rot..._

_Blitzendes Metall..._

_Zerissener Stoff..._

_Schmerzvolles Aufkeuchen..._

_Blut...Soviel Blut..._

_Nein... Eine Illusion..._

_Das konnt nur eine Illusion sein..._

_Nicht wahr..._

_Nicht wirklich..._

_Nicht für ihn..._

_Nicht er..._

_Nicht..._

"Ruffy..."

Geschockt hatte Zoro seine Augen aufgerissen, starrte fassungslos auf den Rücken seines Käpt'ns, auf das Schwert, das in seiner Brust steckte. Auf das Blut das aus der Wunde floss, das viele Blut...

Es war still geworden, die Kämpfer hatten mitten in ihren Bewegungen innegehalten, hatten ihre erschrockenen Blicke auf Ruffy gerichtet, der keuchend und mit gesenktem Kopf vor dem noch immer knieendem Zoro stand, auf das Schwert das ihn durchdrungen hatte. Selbst der Soldat, der das Schwert geführt hatte, konnte nicht recht glauben was da gerade passiert war. Er stolperte zurück, zog dabei die Klinge aus Ruffys Körper. Ruffy keuchte auf, fiel zurück. Noch bevor er auf den Boden aufschlagen konnte hatte Zoro sich aufgerichtet und ihn aufgefangen. Nun lag er schwer atmend auf Zoros Schoß. Er konnte den Schmerz in den Augen seines Käpt'ns sehen. Spürte, wie sein eigener immer schlimmer wurde.

Langsam kam wieder Bewegung in die Marinesoldaten, auch wenn sie nicht recht wussten, was sie jetzt tun sollten. Auch die Strohhüte kamen wieder zu sich. Sie versuchten sich durch die Masse zu drängen, wollten zu ihrem Käpt'n. Die Soldaten ließen sie auch tatsächlich passieren, noch waren sie zu verwirrt. Doch plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch die Menge und sie versperrten den Piraten den Weg. Waffen wurden auf sie gerichtet, scharfe Klingen an ihre Hälse gehalten. Auf manchen Gesichter der Soldaten zeichnete sich ein ungläubiges Grinsen ab. Sie hatten es tatsächlich geschafft, sie hatten Monkey D. Ruffy, den Kapitän der Strohhutbande, besiegt! Nur noch wenige Augenblicke trennten sie vom absoluten Triumph über die berüchtigten Piraten! Nur noch ein winziger...

"Halt!". Der Ruf des Marinekäpt'ns schallte über das gesamte Schiff. Sofort stoppten seine Männer, sahen verwirrt zu ihm. Der großgewachsene, weißhaarige Mann hatte seinen Blick auf den Strohhut und seinen Vize gerichtet, die noch immer reglos am Boden saßen, ihr Umgebung vollkommen vergessen zu haben schienen. Er war schon lange bei der Marine tätig, sehr lange, und noch länger befuhr er schon das Meer, hatte fast sein ganzes Leben auf See zugebracht. Und er wusste ganz genau, was es für eine Crew bedeutete, ihren Käpt'n zu verlieren. Egal ob bei der Marine oder bei Piraten. Bei denen war es wahrscheinlich noch schlimmer. Vorallem wenn es stimmte, was er über die Strohhüte gehört hatte.

"Sofort zurück auf's Schiff! Wir ziehen uns zurück!", rief er. Die Blicke seiner Soldaten wurden nur noch verwirrter, sie verstanden nicht warum sich ihr Käpt'n zurückziehen wollte. Sie hatten doch endlich die Strohhutbande besiegt, sie hatten sie geschnappt! Warum sollten sie jetzt aufgeben? Einige sprachen ihre Fragen auch aus, die der Weißhaarige aber schnell unterbrach.

"Keine Wiederworte! Macht schon!", herrschte er seine Untergebenen an. Er war ein Ehrenman, handelte nach den alten Gesetzen der Seefahrer, er würde eine geschlagene Crew, und waren es auch Piraten, nicht so unehrenhaft verhaften. Einer Bande, die ihren Käpt'n sterben sehen musste, war Trauerzeit zu geben. Und Monkey D. Ruffy war ein starker Anführer gewesen. Nicht nur seiner körperlichen Kraft wegen.

Während die Marinesoldaten endlich dem Befehl ihres Vorgesetzen nachkamen, konnten auch die Strohhüte nicht recht verarbeiten, was hier gerade passierte. Die Marine zog sich zurück? Warum? Auch wenn sie es nicht genau wussten, sie wollten nicht länger darüber nachdenken. Schnell stürzten sie zu Ruffy und Zoro, bekamen nicht mehr wirklich mit, wie sich das Marineschiff langsam entfernte. Nur Brook sah ihm noch kurz nach, konnte sich denken, warum sie abzogen. Aber er sagte nichts dazu, war es nun wirklich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für soetwas.

Weder Zoro, noch Ruffy hatten in den letzten Minuten wahrgenommen, was um sie herum geschah. Sie hatten sich nur auf den jeweils anderen konzentriert.

"Warum...warum hast du das gemacht?", fragte Zoro leise. Ruffy sah ihm fest in die Augen, fesselte ihn mit seinem Blick. Obwohl er starke Schmerzen haben musste strahlten seine Augen noch immer diese Stärke aus die für den Gummijungen so typisch war.

"Warum...? Das... fragst du... noch?". Das sprechen bereitetet ihm sichtlich Mühe, dünne Blutspuren liefen aus seinen Mundwinkeln. Seine Brust hob sich nur unregelmäßig und stockend.

"Weil ich...nicht will, dass du... schon wieder wegen mir... verletzt wirst", keuchte Ruffy. Zoro sah ihn fragend an. "Was meinst du damit?", hakte er schließlich nach.

"Ich...ich habe dich... und Sanji... gehört... bei einem Gespräch...Es war...war keine Absicht, wirklich...nicht. Aber ich...hab' mitbekommen...was ihr geredet... habt. Über das in... Thriller Bark. Das... hättest du nicht... tun sollen...Zoro! Du darfst dein...Leben... nicht einfach so... wegwerfen!", antwortet Ruffy, immer wieder nach Luft schnappend. Er wurde immer schwächer, spürte, wie ihn das Leben langsam verließ, wie seine Energie mit jedem Tropfen Blut, den er verlor, aus ihm herrausfloss und konnte doch nichts dagegen tun.

Der Schwertkämpfer sah in erschrocken an. _Er weiß es... _"Ich musste es tun.", sprach er, "Ich hätte es mir nie verziehen wenn ich einfach nur tatenlos liegen geblieben wäre und dich dieser Samurai mitgenommen hätte. Mir blieb keine andere Wahl! Aber ich habe überlebt, Ruffy, und das musst du jetzt auch! Du darfst nicht sterben!"

Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf Ruffys Lippen. "Zoro...", flüsterte er.

Inzwischen waren auch die Anderen zu ihnen gekommen, hatten sich neben ihnen zu Boden sinken lassen. Hektisch untersuchte Chopper Ruffys Verletzungen, wollte irgendetwas tun, ließ sich dann aber zurückfallen. Heiße Tränen rannen über seine Wangen, er hielt sich die Hufe vor's Gesicht, leise Schluchzer waren zu hören. Er konnte nichts mehr tun, die Wunden waren einfach zu gravierend. Auch der Rest konnte die Tränen nicht länger aufhalten, schluchzend lehnte sich Nami an Robin, verbag ihr Gesicht an ihrer Schulter, Lysop hatte Chopper fest an sich gedrückt. Brook und Franky hielten sich in den Armen und weinten herzzerreisend, selbst Sanji, der sich doch immer so gut im Griff hatte, konnte und wollte seine Tränen nicht verbergen.

Doch all das beachtete Zoro garnicht. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt einzig und allein seinem Käpt'n.

"Zoro, ich vertraue dir...die Crew an...", hauchte dieser, "und...meinen Traum...". Auch dem Grünhaarigem liefen inzwischen die Tränen über's Gesicht. Er konnte es nicht glauben, wollte es nicht glauben! Aber es war Real, die Wirklichkeit, keine böse Illusion. Schwach brachte er ein nicken zusammen. Er würde Ruffy nicht enttäuschen!

Der Strohhut lächelte noch einmal, schloss dann langsam die Augen.

"Jetzt... sind wir... wieder quitt", flüsterte er. Ein letztes Mal hob sich seine Brust. Dann schlossen sich seine Augen endgültig und sein letzter Atemzug verlor sich in der kühlen Nachtluft.

_Nein...sind wir nicht..., _dachte Zoro. Er senkte seinen Kopf, legte seine Stirn auf die seines verstorbenen Nakama und schloss die Augen.

_Du...hast mir dein Leben geschenkt..._

* * *

><p>So, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Und es wär eben echt toll, wenn ihr ein Review dalassen würdet^^<br>Ich habe außerdem schon mit soetwas wie einer Fortsetzung zu dem hier begonnen^^ Und ich hoffe sie ist bald fertig :P  
>Bis nächstes Mal,<p>

lg nekrep :3


End file.
